Juste un pas
by Orwyna
Summary: Il n'y a parfois qu'un pas à faire pour atteindre le bonheur, auras t-elle le courage de le faire ? D'oublier son passé et ses souffrances ? Pardonner les hommes des horreurs qu'ils ont commis ? Auras t-il le courage de guérir les blessures d'une âme et d'un cœur trop fragile ? Et si oui, seras t-il assez fort ? Il n'y a qu'un pas à faire... T. Law x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 " Un désir "

Redémarrer une nouvelle vie, voilà ce que désirais le plus Edwyna. Ne plus jamais faire face au passé, tout recommencer, juste oublier.

Au bord d'une immense falaise, sur l'île de Arlyas situé dans le Nouveau Monde. Une jeune femme se tient assise dans un fragile équilibre, les pieds dans le vide, le regard tourné vers l'horizon, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se releve lentement, les pieds au bord du vide, ses yeux se ferment doucement, le vent s'engouffre dans ses long cheveux brun, la pousse vers l'avant, elle chancele un peu, écarte les bras. Elle bascule vers la mer qui s'écrase sur les rochers en bas de la falaise.

Elle tombe, la sensation est grisante, l'adrénaline la prend aux tripes. Ses bras écarter en croix, elle ouvre les yeux, la mer se rapporche, la mort avec elle.

- Pas encore, murmure t'elle.

D'immenses ailes blanches s'ouvrent alors, le vent si engouffre imédiatement la fesant planer vers l'avant, elle n'aurait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher l'eau, donnant de puissants coups d'ailes, elle remonte vers le ciel et ce dirige vers la plage non loin de la falaise dont elle s'etait jetée.

Elle atterie en douceur, si quelqu'un etait passer par là à ce moment il l'aurait surement pris pour un ange.

Edwyna se diriga alors vers son petit village, il y a tres peu d'habitant sur cette île, surtout des paysans, il fesait bon d'y vivre, les gens étaient simples et acceuillant. Elle vivait chez le gardien du village, il avait le rôle de protecteur et de médiateur. Il lui avait appris les valeurs du combats mais aussi le respect d'autrui, cet homme avait toujours su garder foi en la bonté de l'homme. Cette vision du monde etait toujours trop naive malheureusement, mais Edwyna se sentais un peu apaiser grâce a cette façon de voir les choses.

Elle traversa d'abord les champs de tournesols et de blé, puis atteinds l'entrée du village, à sa grande surprise son maître l'y attendait.

- Que fesais tu seule ? tu es partie sans me dire où tu allais, tu devait m'aider aujourd'hui pourtant.

- Je vous demande pardon mon maître, je suis partie reflechir sur la falaise.

- humm, je me suis inquieter pour rien il semblerait, il se gratta l'arriere du crâne, il le fesait toujours lorsqu'il refléchissait. Bon va t'entrainer, tu auras juste une heure de plus pour cette fois, mais ne recommence plus d'accord ?

- oui mon maître c'est promis.

Elle passa pres de lui, remonta la petite colline qui menait au village. Traversant celui-ci, elle salua ses divers voisins.

Elle atteind enfin la maison de son maître. C'etait une batisse en pierre et en bois, elle se voulais avant tout chaleureuse. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, elle enleva sa robe blanche, une robe tres simple mais qui descendait en dos nu pour qu'elle puisse deployer ses ailes sans emcombre. Edwyna était une tres belle femme, les yeux vert et or, où semblait se refleter la tristesse du monde, elle fesait de son mieux pour cacher cela, en se forçant à garder toujours le sourire. Ses cheveux lui arrivait sous les fesses, elle les noua en une tresse simple. Elle avait de longues jambes et une taille fine malgres une poitrine non négligable.

Elle enfila un pantalon noir souple et large lui permetant de large mouvement sans la genée, un débardeur noir aussi mais dos nu, est de fine chaussures en cuir qui se voulaient légère et confortable. Elle descendis dans la cour où son maître l'attendait déjà , celle-ci en terre battue devenait boueuse par temps de pluie. Elle enfila ses gants de Pugilat. Ils étaient assez grands pour proteger tout son avant bras. Forger dans le meilleur acier, l'intérieur était de cuir rembourré afin d'amortir le plus possible les chocs. Sur chacun de ses gants était fixer par dessus une lame aussi large que son poing et longue d'une dizaine de centimetre.

Pendant deux heures elle échangat ainsi des coups avec son maître, sans jamais chercher à se blesser mutuellement ils combattaient tous les deux, soulevant de lourd nuage de poussiere, la transpiration collait leurs vétement a leurs peaux. Apres cela il éxecutère de lents mouvements de relaxation et de méditation. Au final assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, ils se détendaient doucement les muscles.

- A quoi reflechissait tu sur la falaise ? lui demanda soudainement son maître.

Surprise par cette interuption peu habituel, elle lui repondit néanmoins :

- Je pense bientot partir mon maitre, pas tout de suite mais je veux voyager, voir le monde et sa nature.

- Je comprend, prend ton temps pour réflechir, lui dit il apres quelques secondes.

- Oui je sais. Aprés une pause elle repris, Je vais me détendre aux sources, je revient dans une petite heure.

- Tres bien. Il se releva, A tout a l'heure alors.

Elle partie vers les sources, en ayant pris soin de prendre de quoi se laver et se changer. Une fois arriver, elle se déshabilla, et s'enfonca dans les eaux brulante des bains, sa peau rougisait deja, ses muscles se dentendaient.

- Haa ! c'est bon putain ! jura t'elle.

Le soleil ammorcait deja sa descente vers l'horizon, quand elle se décida a enfin bouger.

Elle se savonna longuement, resta une bonne heure dans l'eau chaude et se sécha. S'habilla d'une simple robe noir et repartie vers la maison.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle arriva mais ne trouva son maître nulle part. Elle attendit longtemps, à peu prés une heure, puis elle decida de faire le repas. La nuit etant deja tomber elle alluma les bougies de la maison. Elle fit un ragoût de canard avec quelque champignons sauvages et divers legumes. Elle venait de terminer quand son maître réapparut enfin, il semblais fatiguer et ennuyer.

- Qu'avez vous mon maitre ? S'inquiéta telle, Où etiez vous ?

- Au village, Il s'affala sur une chaise pendant quelle lui servait un bol de ragout fûmant, Des pirates sont arrivés.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 " La rencontre "

- Des pirates sont arrivés.

- Ils ont fait des dégas ? S'inquiéta t'elle.

- Non non rassure toi, ils ne sont pas vraiment méchants, ils ont juste voulu acheter des vivres et de l'alcool. Apparement leur bateau mouille pas trés loin de la plage, et ils repartiront dans une semaine, enfin c'est ce que m'as dit leur capitaine.

- D'accord tant mieux alors, Elle était soulagé, les pirates ne se montraient pas toujours trés sympathique en arrivant sur l'île.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la tranquilité. Une fois rassasiée, Edwyna fit la vaiselle et souhaita une bonne soirée à son maître qui était rester devant le feu pour deguster un digestif, elle monta lire dans sa chambre. Finalement au bout d'une petite heure, elle se coucha pour dormir, elle dormait toujours nue, appreciant la sensation de liberté et du drap sur sa peau. Le sommeil la gagna rapidement mais sa nuit fût agitée par les démons du passé de la jeune fille.

- Ferme la ! je t'en colle encore une si tu ne te tait pas !

- Non s'il te plait je serais sage c'est promis. Pleurais la petite fille recroquevillé sur le sol.

La pauvre petite, retenait ses sanglos du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pleurer ne servait a rien elle le savait tres bien. Son corps la fesait souffrir, elle avait du mal a respirer. Il avait taper si fort cette fois-ci, elle avait tenter de lui resister, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. C'etait toujours pareils, il rentrait à la maison, commencait par frapper sa mère et quand celle-ci tombait a terre brisé, il s'en prenait alors à elle. Plusieurs fois sa maman se relevait et s'interposait, fesait barrage avec son corps. Cela attisait sa fureur. Il se montrait alors plus cruel ...

- Non ! Edwyna se releva en sueur, le corps pris de tremblements violents.

- Calme toi Edwyna, je suis là.

Elle ne l'avait même pas senti a ses côtés, il lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Je... je ... pardon Marc. Sanglot à t'elle contre son épaule.

Elle ne l'appelais comme sa que lorsque sa détresse se fesait trop profonde, elle tenait le draps contre sa poitrine pour la cacher. Il savait qu'elle dormait nue et bien qu'il lui ai deja demander de changer cette habitude, elle n'en avait rien fait. Il avait fini par s'y habituer car souvent la nuit elle hurlait en dormant, alors il entrait dans sa chambre fesait son possible pour la reveiller et la rassurer.

- Ce n'est rien, c'etait juste un rêve ma fille.

- Non c'etait un cauchemar affreux ...

- Je sais c'est fini maintenant.

Il resta un moment prés d'elle, puis se leva, descendis dans la cuisine rapidement et remonta avec une tisane.

- Tiens sa t'aidra a dormir.

- Merci marc... Fit t-elle but une longue gorgée, le breugrage etait doux, elle finit par boire la totalité et reposa la tasse sur la table de chevet prés de la bougie .

- Dans pas longtemps tu en sentiras les effets, je te laisse d'accord ? Sa ira ?

- Oui , c'est bon ... sa ira ... merci, Lui dit elle pleine de gratitude.

Il referma derriere lui mais avait laisser la bougie allumée prés d'elle. Finalement elle ressentie une douce chaleur l'envahir, elle souffla la bougie et se rallongat, a peine avait t'elle toucher l'oreiller qu'elle se redormie, enfin apaisée.

Le matin, les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage. Clignant des yeux, elle se leva, fit sa toilette et s'habilla d'une légère robe blanche, elle descendait au mollet mais etait fendu jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, le dos nu descendait jusqu'au bas des reins, retenu en haut par de fines bretelle et mis ces chaussures de cuire. Elle descendis prendre un petit déjeuner, seule car son maître travaillait toujours dans le village la matinée et l'aprés midi il donnait de l'aide au récoltes, qui étaient nombreuse en ce moment. Elle pris un panier et un chapeau de paille, puis partie vers la forêt. Elle desirait des fruits frais pour faire plaisir a Marc, pour se faire pardonner pour hier soir. Elle traversa le village rapidement, les villageoises qu'elle croisa lui recommenderent tout de meme la prudence. Elle leurs repondit poliment et continua son chemin.

La forêt se trouvait à l'ouest de la plage où mouillait les pirates, elle resta donc neanmois sûr ses gardes.

Elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée à ceuillir des fruits. Elle sourit en se remémorant le jour où elle avait manger le fruit du démon qu'elle avait trouver par terre. Elle avait peut etre 10 ans lorsqu'en se promenant, elle avait trouver une pomme etrange, toute blanche avec des spirales. Elle avait couru vers Marc pour lui montrer le fruit.

- Maître ! maître regarde ce que j'ai trouver !

-Ha c'est un fruit du démon, fit il en posant les yeux sur le fruit, C'est trés rare tu sais.

- C'est bon alors ?

- Il parraitrait que non mais apparement ces fruits apportent des pouvoirs extraordinaires, mais ceux qui les mangent ne peuvent plus nager aprés. Expliqua t-il.

La jeune fille semblais réfléchir intencément, les yeux rivé sur le fruits. Sans crier garde elle croqua dedans.

- Ha ! mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! recrache le ! tu ne sais même quel pouvoir il a !

Mais elle avait déja avalé, et s'appliquait a terminé le reste. La bouche pleine, elle s'écria :

- Je veux oublier !

- Tu ne peux pas choisir le pouvoir, tu te rend compte que ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

La petite s'etait affalé d'un seul coup et semblait souffrir. Marc la saisi dans ses bras, elle avait perdu conaissance. Au moment où il s'appretait a courrir vers le village, il senti quelque chose pousser sur le dos de la jeune fille, il regarda alors l'étrange phénomene. Des ailes ! des ailes blanches lui poussait dans le dos !

Elle avait mis du temps a découvrire les autres parties du pouvoir du fruit mais surtout à les maîtriser.

Vers le milieu de la journée poussée par l'envie et l'habitude d'aller sur la falaise, elle s'y rendit, même si les pirates ne devaient pas etre très prés de celle-ci. Elle ne c'etait pas tromper.

Les hommes à une cinquantaine de metres d'elle, s'emblait se detendre, certains etait reunis en cercle et mangeaient, d'autres trempait les pieds au bord de l'eau et discutaient et plusieurs buvaient reparti en petits groupes. Leur navire plus qu'etrange etait jaune comme un canaris.

- C'est un drôle de bateau. murmura t'elle

Comme si le destin ou la nature avait une volonté bien a eux, le vent se fit soudain violent et une brusque rafale, emporta le chapeau vers l'equipage.

- oh merde ! non ! se maudit elle

Elle voulu le rattraper mais trop tard le chapeau demeura hors de porté, il atterie plus loin prés d'un groupe qui semblait boire. Au même moment au bas de la falaise.

-He regardez les gars une fille ! là haut ! L'homme qui portait une casquette sur lequel etait inscrit penguin pointa du doigt dans la direction de la jeune fille.

Son comparse les yeux plisser dans la direction indiquer, eu alors un immense sourir.

- Ha ouaiii ! On va la voir ? demanda Shashi a son compagnon.

- Non rester ici vous deux, je reviens. L'homme qui avait parler, avait ramasser le chapeau a ses pieds. Il tendit son nadochi a son ami, un ours en combinaison, ui le pris entre ses pattes.

- Je suis désolé, dit alors celui ci.

Tous regarderent l'homme partir en direction de la falaise.

Elle vit un homme saisir son chapeau, et regarder dans sa direction. Elle resta là interdite sur l'instant, ne sachant comment réagir. Il s'avança en marchant vers elle, le voyant faire elle alla a sa rencontre. A une distance de cinq metres elle s'arréta, l'observant avancer. Il etait grand, les cheveux noir avec un étrange chapeau blanc tacheté de noir, des tatouages sur les bras, un haut jaune aux manches long noirs, un jeans tacheté aussi, et des yeux gris métalique cerné de noir. Il l'observa aussi un moment puis au bout de quelques secondes pris la parole :

- Vous avez perdu ceci il me semble, fit il en souriant.

- Je vous remercie de l'avoir rattraper, ... monsieur, hésita t'elle, devait elle se mefier ? son esprit le lui criait cet homme avait une aura etrange.

- Je suis le capitaine en realité, lui dit il en tendant le chapeau.

Elle tendit le bras, mais il retira le siens rapidement mettant le chapeau hors de porter. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas un tel comportement.

- pourquoi nous espionner mademoiselle ? demanda t'il toujours cet etrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'espionne pas, je ceuillait des fruits et mes pas mon pousser ici par habitude, je viens souvent sur cette falaise.

- ok fit il simplement en lui redonnant le chapeau.

Récupérant son chapeau, elle se retourna pour repartir, lorsqu'il lui demanda :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle hésita, puis finalement lui repondit :

- Edwyna, et vous capitaine ?

- Trafalgar Law.

Elle trésallie.

Merci à tous, de lire mon histoire sa me touche beaucoups. N'hésitez pas a reviews pour me donner vos impressions, vos avis et vos envies aussi. Je trvail déjà sur le troisième chapitre je le posterais plus tard surement. Le décors et l'ambiance se mettent en place lentement mais ne vous inquiéter pas l'action, l'aventure, l'humour et le lemon viendront !

Bisous Orwyna


	3. Chapter 3

- Trafalgar Law.

Elle trésaille. Elle comprit qu'elle avait devant elle le chirurgien de la mort, un homme que l'on disait cruel et sadique. Elle recula d'un pas malgré elle. Toutefois, Edwyna se ressaisit, il était hors de question qu'elle se montre faible devant cet homme. Elle remit son chapeau sur tête, la brise faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle regarda Trafalgar dans les yeux comme pour sonder son âme, elle se détendit un peu et lui sourit légèrement.

- Je m'en vais encore merci pour le chapeau

- je t'en pris, lui répond-il en se retournant.

Elle hésita un instant, puis de se tourna en direction du village, elle marcha de nouveau en traversant la forêt. Au village, une grande agitation régnait, tout le monde semblait affairé aux préparatifs d'une fête. Les tables étaient alignées sur la grande place, des chaises disposées autour, on avait cueilli et décoré celles-ci de fleurs fraiches, des rubans de tissu multicolores flottaient aux vents accrochés à plusieurs piliers de bois placer autour de la place, des guirlandes de lanternes les reliaient entre eux. On courait partout, l'odeur de viandes grillées et des cuisines embaumait l'air, des tonneaux d'alcool étaient roulés vers la place, les petites filles portaient de grands paniers garnis de fruits d'été qu'elles disposaient sur les tables. Les jeunes garçons aidaient soit leurs pères soit leurs mères dans les préparatifs. Elle vit son maître la saluer de loin, il portait un tonneau sur son épaule et allait le disposer avec les autres sur la place.

- Ah, mais bien sûr, la fête des récoltes murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle appréciait énormément cette fête, on s'y amusait tellement, elle adorait danser et rigolé avec les autres villageois. Cette fête symbolisait la richesse des récoltes, les bonheurs à venir comme les naissances, mais aussi, il était de tradition que les jeunes filles encore vierges s'habillaient de blanc, des fleurs dans les cheveux symbole de leur pureté.

Elle se joignit alors elle aussi aux préparatifs, lava avec d'autres femmes, les nappes blanches pour les tables, elle avait remis ses fruits à une petite fille. Elle aperçut un jeune garçon quitter le village presque en courant. Mais elle ne se soucia pas de ce fait, il était surement parti chercher d'autres fleurs. À la fin de la journée, la place était magnifique et l'air embaumait les fleurs.

Elle remonta alors chez elle se change, elle prit un long bain, elle se parfuma, se maquilla légèrement. Elle s'habilla d'une robe blanche presque transparente, le haut de la robe était un corsage complexe fait de ficelles dorées et de perles laiteuses. La robe lui arrivait au pied, elle mit de fines chaussures blanches, et noua ses cheveux en une tresse complexe où elle piqua des fleurs blanches elles aussi. Elle s'admira un instant dans le miroir et descendit vers le village. La nuit était tombée, la place était encore plus belle que de jours le ciel sans nuages était rempli d'étoiles. La musique jouait déjà, elle ses joint à un groupe de filles habiller elles aussi de blanc.

-Tu es en retard Ed ! On a failli commencer sans toi ! Lui reprocha une villageoise au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

- Désolé, on peut y aller si tu veux.

- ok super !

Les villageois étaient réunis autour des tables, et lorsque l'orchestre entama la musique qui signifiait le début de la cérémonie, tous se tournèrent vers les jeunes filles vêtues de blanc. Elles se mirent deux par deux et dansaient les unes avec les autres, changeantes sans cesse de partenaires.

Edwyna tourna son regard vers la table a la recherche de son maître, elle le vit assis prés du capitaine des pirates, elle sourit et finalement froncèrent les sourcils, le capitaine ? Que faisait-il ici et en regardant mieux certains de ses hommes étaient là aussi. Elle continua de danser, et aux bouts de moins de cinq minutes un jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers une des jeunes filles pour danser à ses côtés. D'autres se levèrent aussi et invitèrent les filles de leurs choix. Edwyna dansa encore seule un instant, mais son maître ne tarderait pas, il venait toujours à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quant au lieu de Marc, c'est Trafalgar qui s'avança vers elle. Il lui tendit le bras, elle s'en saisit avec un peu de réticences. L'attirant vers lui, il mena la danse tranquillement, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer à son oreille :

- tu es très belle ce soir

- je vous remercie capitaine.

Ils dansèrent encore cinq longues minutes, se regardant mutuellement, s'étudiant. Ils s'arrêtèrent avec la fin du morceau et se séparèrent. Elle se diriga presque en courant vers son maître :

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue ? Lui reprocha-t-elle, il leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

-Calme toi, il m'a demandé ce que signifiait cette danse. Quand je lui ai expliqué qu'il s 'agit une tradition où les jeunes filles encore pures dansaient et qu'un homme devait alors rejoindre celle de son choix pour montrer à tous la protection qu'il promet d'offrir à celle-ci. Il s'est levé d'un coup. Edwyna rougis légèrement, et tourna son regard vers Trafalgar qui buvait un verre de rhum avec ses hommes, il y avait un ours ! Mais pourquoi il y avait un ours ?

- Capitaine, nous aussi on veut danser ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Shashi et penguin.

- Je ne vous en empêche pas, mais ne faites pas de grabuges, répondit celui-ci

Il regardait du coin de l'œil Edwyna qui semblait en grande discussion avec une autre jeune fille, elle buvait, elle aussi un verre de rhum. Il la trouvait très belle, tous ses gestes semblaient empreints de douceur. Pourtant lorsqu'ils avaient dansé, il avait vu comme une ombre dans le regard d'émeraude d'à jeune fille, oui, c'est ça, elle avait en fait de grands yeux tristes qui vous faisaient chavirer l'âme et le cœur.

- Vous vous ennuyer déjà capitaine Trafalgar.

C'était Marc, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-Je n'ai pu que constater l'intérêt que vous porter à ma petite Ed, il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Ha ! C'est votre fille monsieur . Il était surpris, tous deux ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

- Non, c'est mon élève, mais je m'occupe d'elle depuis longtemps alors c'est tout comme à mes yeux. Dites-moi capitaine, vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, j'espère, elle en a assez enduré croyiez moi.

Il avait beaucoup de tristesses dans la voix.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention rassurez-vous.

- Vous avez surpris beaucoup de monde à votre arrivée, mais je constate que vous êtes du genre tranquille, vous et vos hommes.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous rechargeons seulement le loge pose, nous achetons des vivres et nous repartirons sans encombres.

-Très bien, je vous laisse alors, fis t-il en voyant sa protégée s'approcher d'eux, en passant prés d'elle il lui serra l'épaule affectueusement.

Elle se rapprocha de Trafalgar, but d'abord une gorgée de rhum en observant les danseurs. Penguin et Shashi dansaient tous d'eux avec une jolie demoiselle et semblaient aux anges. Cette scène fit sourire Edwyna, elle se tourna alors vers Trafalgar.

- Capitaine, où irez-vous quand vous partirez ?

- C'est le loge pose qui nous indiquera la route à suivre, pourquoi cette question ?

Elle hésita, puis se reprit.

-En parlant de curiosité... Qui est cet ours ?

Elle avait dit cela en pointant du doigt l'ours en combinaison qui engloutissait en bout de table des poissons sous les yeux effarés des adultes et celui-ci émerveille des enfants.

- C'est Beepo, mon second, il avait répondu comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Ha ... ok ! Fit-elle, simplement ne se souciant pas du tout des détails. Il parle ?

- Oui et il sait même se battre, il avait dit cela en ce tournant vers Edwyna affichant un sourire quelque peu arrogant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, tiens, elle n'avait pas remarqué les boucles d'oreille qu'il portait, deux a chaque oreille.

- Demain, mes hommes auront quartier libre, ils vont surement explorer votre île, vous pourriez passer me voir si l'envie vous en prend, je serai sur la plage. Il avait dit cela sans la regarder, il avait le regard tourner vers ses deux hommes qui s'étaient tous deux lancers dans un concours d'alcool.

- Je verrais, je dois m'entrainer demain.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

- T'entrainer à quoi ? Tu sais te battre ? Fit-il étonner

- Bien sûr, mon maître m'a appris, je manie beaucoup d'armes différentes et mon niveau est plus qu'acceptable, répondit-elle passablement vexer.

- Alors rejoins-moi demain matin, tu t'entraineras avec moi et mes hommes et je pourrais comme ça évaluer ton niveau.

Aux oreilles d'Edwyna, cela sonna comme un ordre, elle n'apprécia pas, mais elle n'en montra rien, et accepta tout de même, elle aussi curieuse de voir le niveau du chirurgien de la mort.

La soirée dura longtemps, cette année avait été très riche, on fit un énorme feu dans lequel on jeta des herbes pour embaumer l'air et l'assainir. On mangea beaucoup et l'a bu encore plus. À la fin de la fête Edwyna retourna voir Trafalgar.

- À tout à l'heure alors, lui lança-t-elle en partant.

- très bien, répondit-il toujours l'étrange sourire aux lèvres


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Je remercie grandement TheCrazyKitty pour sa review, sa m'as fait trop plaisir ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, on m'avait pris l'ordi (fond en larme) … sniff après avoir finalement sauvagement assassiné le coupable (je plaisante envoyer pas les flics ! pas encore …) j'ai du me résigner à écrire le chapitre sur l'ordi du boulot ! Pendant la pause hein ! Je ne suis pas une faignasse, pas tellement ….. Juste un peu

Edwyna c'était levée vers le milieu de la matinée, ne se sentant pas vraiment fraiche, sûrement dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle décida de prendre une douche glacé, bien que l'eau la fit frissonner elle se contraint a y rester quelques minutes le temps de se savonner. Elle sortie de la douche complètement réveiller, et s'habilla en conséquence pour l'entrainement prévu ce matin. Elle devait retrouver Tragfalgar sur la plage. Elle réfléchit un instant puis opta pour une tenue pratique et confortable qui lui permettrait de se mouvoir facilement sur le sable.

Elle enfila donc un short marron court, dans lequel elle bougeait facilement, un débardeur blanc dos nus a bretelle large et ses bottes de cuir marron. Elle opta pour une queue de cheval, pris son sac qui contenait ses gants de pugilat ainsi qu'une serviette, et une bouteille d'eau. Elle regarda un instant son maillot de bain, son intuition lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux être prudente et elle le glissa dans son sac. Elle partit après un déjeuner sommaire pris en vitesse, en sortant par derrière, elle traversa la cour, et atteins la petite plaine qui entourait la maison. Elle évitait ainsi le village et son maître, ne l'ayant pas avertie qu'elle s'entrainerais avec les pirates. Elle avait redouter un refus categorique de sa part et avait onc decidé de partir sans sa permission. Elle traversa la plaine, atteind la forêt où elle cru voir certains des pirates en vadrouilles, mais elle n'y porta gere d'attention, ils avaient prévenu qu'aujourdh'hui certains d'entre eux exploraient l'île.

Elle atteind la falaise et son regard se porta sur la plage, ou elle voyait un petit groupe assis sur les rocher, et deux personnes semblaient s'entrainer tranquillement un peu plus loin. Son sac sur l'epaul elle entreprit la rapide descente vers la plage.

A son arriver, elle constata que les deux combattant n'étaient autre que Shashi et Penguin. Tous les deux semblaient plus s'amusé que s'entrainer reelement. Ils rigolaient pratiquement comme des gosses en bas ages. Trafalgar poster sur le rocher, Beepo a ses cotés regardaient la scene amusés.

Ils la remarquerent, quand elle ne fut qu'a sept metres d'eux.

Salut, fit elle en levant la main pour dire bonjour.

Haaaa Edwynaaaa ! s'ecria Shashi en acourant vers elle.

Au moment ou il s'appretait a la saisir dans ses bras, elle esquiva en faisait en gracieux pas sur le coté. Le pauvre Shashi pris dans son elan, se retrouva la figure dans le sable.

Trafalgar eu un sourire amusé, que seul penguin sembla percevoir.

Yo Ed ! repondit alors penguin en faisant face a la jeune fille.

Bonjour repondit Trafalgar, il s'était relever et epousetait son pantalon du sable qui se trouvait dessus.

Je suis venue comme promis, fit Edwyna, Alors ? Qui s'entraine avec moi.

Beepo qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se leva d'un pas lourd. Trafalgar se posta devant lui, et dit alors :

Je pense que Beepo sera tres bien comme partenaire, Il avait un sourire carnassier en disant cela.

Ok , fit simplement Edwyna, nulement impressioner, elle posa son sac pres du rocher où c'était rassis Trafalgar et les deux autre meme

bres de son equipage.

Elle sorti ses gants mais elle enleva les lames rapidement, ne restait donc que les gants d'acier qui n'en restait pas moins impressionant. Elle s'eloigna du rocher d'au moins 3 metres et fit signe a Beepo de la rejoindre.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et se diriga vers elle. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil a son capitaine, qui lui repondit d'un ochement de tete.

Il se retourna vers Edwyna, mais celle-ci avait une attitude etrange.

Les yeux fermer, dans une posture de combat qui semblait ne laisser aucune ouverture, elle respirait lentement. Elle semblait tous a coup loin de tout. Hesitant Beepo regarda de nouveau son capitaine, qui s'il était aussi decontenancer de la scene lui aussi, n'en montrait rien.

-J'y vais lanca Beepo a l'attention de sa partenaire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et ocha de la tete. Son regard avait changer, il avait perdu toute sa chaleur. Beepo avait cru percevoir un mouvement dans l'air, il se ressaisit et se lanca sur Edwyna.

Elle souriat franchement, mais pas du genre sympa non un souire carnassier aux levres, elle le laissa venir a elle. Beepo s'elanca alors dans un coup de pied retourner. Edwyna n'avait pas bouger, elle releva le bras et bloqua le coup comme s'il netait rien. L'ours étonné se retira rapidement, Edwyna le regardait toujours en souriant. Elle semblait a l'instant si fragile, a present elle faisait pensé a un predateur. Il lui sembla qu'elle se mit en mouvement, il fut stupefait lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille disparaitre, le temps de comprendre il était trop tard la jeune fille se trouvait derriere lui et le frappa du poing directement dans le visage, l'effet fut instantanée l'ours vola sur trois metres. Il se retabli en l'air, et retomba sur les pattes, il semblait très surpris et legerment en colere. Il l'avait sous estimer. Mais déjà Edwyna n'était plus là, il la vit, plutôt l'appercut trop tard a nouveau deriere lui, un coup le ceuillit dans les côtes, loin de le laisser souffler il en recu un dans l'estomac. Il n'en revenait pas, elle bougait si vite qu'il ne la percevait pas, Il ne l'appercevait que lorsqu'elle frappait.

Elle ne frappait pas fort, aucun de ses coups ne visait reelement a le blesser, mais il le sentait quand meme passer, il lanca soudain son poing vers l'avant, il l'avait senti cette fois, mais son poing ne rencontra que l'acier. Les bras placer face a son visage, Edwyna avait stopper le coup. Le sourire aux levres, Beepo frissona en entendant la jeune fille rire doucement. Elle était dangereuse.

C'est bon, Trafalgar avait parler calmement. Tu es forte, sa ne fait aucun doute.

Il avait la main posé sur l'epaul d'Edwyna, elle le regarda de biais, elle ne lavait pas senti approcher, elle remarqua le nadochi dans l'autre main de Trafalgar. Il semblait s'etre preparé a toutes evantualité.

Edwyna abaissa ses bras et Beepo son poing, elle enleva son gant et tendis la main a Beepo, qui après une hesitation la serra. Il senti une chaleur l'envahir, quand Ewyna rompis leur poigner de main, Beepo n'avait plus mal nulle parts. Il se regarda en cherchant a comprendre, puis regarda Edwyna qui lui souriait, elle enleva son autre gant et lui dit :

Tu est un super combatant tout de même, merci pour cet echange.

Elle avait de nouveau un sourire chaleureux et les yeux doux. Que c'était il passer ?

Désolé ….

Mais t'excuse pas c'était juste un entrainement !

Trafalgar qui s'était rapprocher, lui expliqua que l'ours faisait souvent des excuses sans fondement.

Ha bon d'accord, repondit elle a l'explication.

Tu as manger un fruit du demon n'est ce pas. Qu'elle est son pouvoir ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant, elle semblait reflechir.

J'ignore son nom, il n'est pas dans les encyclopédies dont je disposait. Quand a son pouvoir il est simple je contrôle le vents mais pas uniquement.

C'est-à-dire ?

He bien, Je peux voler mais aussi soigner, mais uniquement les autres il m'est impossible de me soigner. Je peux augmenter ma force et ma vitesse.

Je vois, cela explique ta rapidité et ta resistance face a Beepo.

Exactement.

Tu as dit pouvoir voler ?

Edwyna rougit legerement, elle n'aimait pas faire etalage de ses pouvoirs ainsi.

En effet je peux.

Montre moi.

L'ordre avait claquer au oreilles d'Edwyna, elle n'aimait vraiment pas sa. Sa l'enervait, agacer elle lui repondit dans un defi :

Seulement si tu me montre le tiens, je sais que tu possede un pouvoir que l'on dit etrange.

Tu veux te mesurer a moi ?

Pourquoi pas ? tu as peur ? Elle le regardait avec farouche.

Tu vas regretter de m'avoir défier, il avait un sourire carnassier.

Nous verrons bien, elle était pleine d'assurance.

Ils se posterent l'un face a l'autre, Beepo, Shashi et penguin, regardait la scene assis sur le rocher plus loin, ils ettaient nerveux.

Edwyna avaient remis ses lames, le combat prenait une allures plus sérieuse, plus dangeureuse. Trafalgar semblait tranquille, il tendit la main devant lui. Edwyna se crispa legerement.

-Room !

Un espace bleu les englouba entierement ainsi qu'une partie de la plage. C'était un espace tres grand, Edwyna n'était pas a l'aise, elle frisonnait d'apprehension.

Elle se ressaisit et joua carte sur table se pencha legerement sur l'avant elle deplya ses ailes, Trafalgar n'avait toujours pas bouger. Elle pris une position de combat, et s'elanca vers lavant, Trafalgar eu du mal a la suivre, sa vitesse avait encore augmenter il lui semblait. Elle arriva rapidement derriere lui, il sourit.

Tu es previsible tu sais ?

Elle nue pas le temps d'esquiver le coup, il avait remonter violement son nadochi, ceuillant Edwyna dans lestomac. La violence du choc l'envoya en l'air. Elle se ressaisit en l'air, donnant une impulsion dans ses ailes, elle fonca sur lui, telle un rapace. Il se tourna vers elle, pres a arreter l'ataque de son nadochi qu'il n'avait toujours pas degainer. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne frappe, elle disparu . Trafalgar nu le temps que d'etre surpris, un coup puissant le ceuillie dans l'estomac. Il parti plus loin.

Je rend toujours coup pour coup.

Elle avait de nouveau ce regard froid. Trafalgar se releva, un sourire au levre.

Tres bien. Je me suis montrer assez gentils.

Elle compris le danger , et fonca sur lui, le deplassement souleva un nuage de sable. Mais au lieu de le frapper elle tourna autour de lui, creant un immense nuage de sable. Trafalgar ne pouvait plus la voir, elle en était certaine. Elle remonta en fleche, se postant au dessus lui, elle fit vobrer l'air, avec ses lames elle créa deux rafales violentes, fines et rapide, elles allaient couper Trafalgar. Edwyna sourit elle avait gagner .

Shambles !

Elle perdit son sourire, Trafalgar venait d'echanger de place avec l'attaque qu'elle venait de lancer. Il était tres pres d'elle, il avait degainer.

Oh merde ! Fut tout ce quelle eu le temps de dire. Elle vit avec horreur son aile droite se faire trancher.

Elle se mit a chuter, elle paniqua, elle allait s'ecraser, elle avait sous estimer le pirates. Elle se ressaisit tout de même, elle crea un coussin d'air en bas, assez epais pour stopper sa chute. Elle atteri dessus et il disparu la second d'apres. Elle finit le fessier a terre, relevant les yeux, elle vit Trafalgar debout pres d'elle un sourire sadique s'etirai sur son visage.

Tu m'as decoupé ! elle fut surprise de ne sentir ausune douleur.

Du calme sa se recolle, et t'as voulu me decouper aussi.

Je t'emmerde, fit elle boudeuse.

Elle rammassa son aile tomber plus loin et la replaca s'etonnant de cet etrange pouvoir.

Pfff, bon je l'ai chercher j'immagine. Autant assumer.

Elle revint pres de Trafalgar, et lui tendit la main en signe de reconcilliation.

Merci pour la leçon.

Il saisit sa main a son tour.

Je t'en prit.

Ewyna vit la sphere bleu disparaitre.

Elle s'etira un instant et jeta un œil vers la foret. Elle pensait a la source d'eau fraiche qui coulait pas loin.

Bon je vais me rafraichir. Sa vous dit ?

Yo ! Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? J'espère recevoir plein de reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions et vos avis sur l'histoire et la suite a venir, si vous avez des idées je suis à l'écoute ! Je continue la suite ce soir. Je vous aime. Ha ! La pause est fini je dois foncer ! Bisous

Neko ! Neko ! (Cours derrière le chat de la clinique)


End file.
